User blog:Noot Nooot/Battle Admiral Laresa SP Options
As with much of these blogs I'll include a link of reference which you can look at for more detail, as well as include the unit page with the modified SP options attached directly bellow. I've selected which SP's are best to pick for Guild Raids (GR) and if you require any extra details simply comment bellow to ask. The original page for Battle Adimiral Laresa is as follows: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Admiral_Laresa Ushi's Unit Review Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gq6bEPUUnTw Btw, Ushi's review is quite poor for GR. He focused on Laresa being mainly a quest/raid/FG/FH unit rather than focus on GR. Here we'll change that. }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810288 |no = 8315 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 16, 19, 32, 38, 56, 60, 64, 68, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |normal_distribute = 7, 9, 4, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 4, 5, 7, 10, 5, 7, 8, 10, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 35, 38, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 7, 9, 4, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 9, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 45, 48, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 5, 8, 4, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 5, 9, 4, 5, 5, 6, 9, 5, 3, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The news from the scout teams was as bleak as one could expect. From what the teams had deciphered and learned from the crash's survivors, the Dust-Yellow King's armada had finally begun its slow, agonizing advance towards Orebus. And why would they hurry? Their swarms outnumbered the defenders several thousand times over, so a leisurely approach was called for. In fact, the King's commanders were so confident of their victory that they permitted the various mercenary companies that clung to their legion's wake to attack ahead of the vanguard. While some of the insectile loyalists resented the privilege, the battle's outcome was never in doubt. Laresa joined the Ulnhann's call to arms, dividing her time between bringing the skyships under her command to battle readiness and preparing the ark ship for launch. To her astonishment, a recovery team informed her that they had unearthed Keres's soulcutter blade, a potent yet dangerous weapon that they had thought lost forever. No effort was spared in duplicating the weapon's power into smaller forms, and as the Vardket's deep-space sensor networks began to sound the alarm, Laresa ordered the Vharag's small fleet to battle readiness. The plan called for a direct assault onto the enemy command ship--a risky gamble with a severely low chance of success. Meanwhile, the final preparations to launch the ark ship had begun... |summon = It's up to us now! Together, we'll stand against the Vardket's enemies! May the stars shine forever! |fusion = Well, I really appreciate the assis...oh, for Jeu'vrr's sake, please tell me that's not more paperwork! |evolution = Stronger. Better. Faster. That's what he would have wanted. But...without him... |hp_base = 5845 |atk_base = 2387 |def_base = 2184 |rec_base = 2401 |hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 3410 |def_lord = 3120 |rec_lord = 3430 |hp_anima = 9467 |rec_anima = 3132 |atk_breaker = 3708 |def_breaker = 2822 |def_guardian = 3418 |rec_guardian = 3281 |def_oracle = 2971 |rec_oracle = 3877 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Ironclad Orders of Flame |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge, damage taken may restore HP & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is above 50% |lsnote = Fills 5-7 BC, 50% chance to heal 25% damage & 300% BB Atk |bb = Unrelenting Devastation |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% parameter boost to Fire types, 60% Crit rate to Fire types & heals 3500~4000 + 40% Rec HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Scarlet Sunrise Assault |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC and HC drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |sbbnote = 130% parameter boost to Fire types, 60% Crit rate to Fire types, 40% BC/HC drop rate, 450% BB Atk, 80% Rec to Atk/Def & heals 4000~4500 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1100 |sbb2_guildraid = true |ubb = Fleet Admiral's Wrath |ubbdescription = 29 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 300% Rec to Atk/Def & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 29 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 29 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Inexorable March Technique |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Fire types, negates all status ailments, adds Fire barrier effect to BB/SBB & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 50% boost to Rec of Fire types, adds 25 combo powerful Fire attack on Earth types effect to SBB & boosts Fire elemental damage for all allies in Guild Raid |esnote = 3500 HP Barrier Guild Raid Only: 25% elemental weakness damage |evofrom = 810287 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 15% damage reduction |notes = Please note, the very minor differences in SP and careful wording. "Negation" is different from "Removing" a status/ailment/or any type of buff. For example "Negates all Status Ailments" is not the same as "Adds status ailment removal effect" as an example. The reason they are different is because one buff only prevents a status ailment while the other removes a status ailment. Now that is out of the way, there are very few fire omni's present that can "remove ailments" currently with SP options. The only fire omni's that can currently do this are: Valen, Adel, Kulyuk, and the newest Laresa. However, if you have any of these 3 omni's in your GR squad, it is better to invest the SP options on one of those 3 other units rather than wasting the potential that Laresa has. Otherwise, that is the only time I suggest you pick the 10 SP option "Adds status ailment removal effect to BB" on Laresa if you do not have any of these 3 units. Please keep in mind, in GR the guardian tends to buff wipe, so having "Negation" is quite useless when the Guardian tends to buff wipe first then attack. So depending on how you organize the SP options of the 3 other fire units(if you own any of them) will determine if you decide to take the 10 SP option "Adds status ailment removal effect to BB" on Laresa. Most likely, you will have one of these 3 units as two of the rare units were quite commonly used if you have been playing the game for almost 1-2 years by now. So the following build shown here will be without the status ailment removal effect. The SP build that I recommend following the same format as Ushi's Gaming Channel does on unit reviews should be (My recommended SP for GR): B,C,E,I,J(this will be 95 SP). However, if you do indeed decide that you would prefer to include a status ailment removal I would go with A,C,E,F,I,J(100 SP). The recommended SP options will be displayed on the unit interface analysis shown above. |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Laresa2 }} Category:Blog posts